Let it Snow Fairy!
by mathmaddy
Summary: When the Fairy Tail guild goes down to a winter resort for a week before the holidays, an unexpected natural disaster hits, a blizzard, and keeps them there until Christmas. Little do they know the disaster may not be as natural as it seems after they are sent a present and an ornament along with clues each day. Who is behind the storm, and what are their intentions?
1. November 30

**Hey Guys! This is my new Christmas story. If you didn't already know, I have written other stories on here, but I'm not that great at updating them. I decided to write this story to help me improve at that and spread around christmas cheer. Don't worry, this is not a christian story. I figured that even though they aren't christian in Japan they still celebrate Christmas as a holiday to spread the mood of giving and all that, so yeah. I personally love Christmas and am so excited to write this. My plan is to write an update everyday, so wish me luck. Also, I decided to call this story Let is Snow fairy because Im trying to capture the feel of two songs. Let it Snow and Snow Fairy and write a story about it. I hope you enjoy! ~Mathmaddy**

November 30-25 Days to Christmas

Lucy sighed as Natsu ran around her apartment destroying anything and everything in his excitement. "Natsu, calm down," she said pleadingly, pretty sure he wasn't capable of it. Luckily, or maybe not, for her, Erza and Gray also stepped into her house. At first, she was relieved for the extra help in containing Natsu, before she realized they were just as bad as her. Lucy just sweatdropped at the sight in front of her.

Natsu was still running around the room shouting, Erza was chasing him with her sword and destroying everything in her path, and Gray, well, Gray was on his own looking through everything in her apartment. Lucy felt her anger build up slowly, but it was the holidays, so she tried to keep her attitude least she wasn't alone for the holidays. That's when Gray pulled out her mother's favorite book. Erza's sword cut right through it and then, Natsu's flames incinerated the whole thing beyond repair.

"Everybody out of my house!" screamed Lucy, absolutely furious. All three rampaging mages turned to look at her before fileing out the door, all except Natsu, who used his usual method of the felt like crying, that was her last connection to her mother, the one thing she took before leaving, and now,since the heartfilia mansion had been burned down, she couldn't just walk in and take something to remember her mother by.

Lucy brushed away the thought of crying and went outside. The three were still there, but they all stood in silence. Natsu was the first to speak.

"H-hey, it's okay, Luce."

"It's NOT, okay, Natsu. Do you know how precious

that was to me? And now you just… just leave, and don't bother me anymore." Lucy turned away from them.

"I-I'm going to the guild."

"What! You said you'd help me pack!" Natsu's voice was full of hurt, but Lucy ignored it.

"I said I'm going to the Guild!Now leave!"

"B-But you promised you'd help me pack?" Natsu whimpered.

"You can do it yourself! Besides, I didn't promise, I offered to help."

Natsu started to cry, but Lucy didn't see it, she had already run off towards the guild. Natsu slowly stumbled to his apartment. "Yo, Happy," he greeted his cat half-heartedly, who immediately flew over to see what was wrong. Natsu slumped into their crummy and smelly chair that had more stains than he cared to count.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" asked the cat.

"Lucy broke her promise, no her _offer_ to help me pack. And now she doesn't want to see me ever again."

"I don't think that's true Natsu, she probably just needed a break from you."

"No, she TOLD me she never wanted to see me again, and to leave her alone." Natsu sighed, before getting up, walking over to his closet, and shoving random clothes in the bag, not caring what he packed. He just threw the bag over his shoulder and headed off towards the guild angrily. "Come on, Happy!"' he called.

When he got to the guild, Mira immediately walked over to him.

"Do you have underwear?"she asked cheerfully, but not convinced he had packed some.

"Hm, yeah." he said, wondering if he had, not that he cared.

"Ok, let me just check through your bag then and make sure it's ready to go. You did follow the checklist, right?" Mira opened his overly stuffed bag.

"Umm, Natsu, you packed underwear, but um, that's ALL you packed."

Natsu's face flushed red with embarrassment as the rest of the people in the guild laughed at him. He looked at Lucy pleadingly, asking for help with his packing, but she just turned away from him.

"Come on, Natsu. I'll help you pack." They walked to his house through the mud.

"I wish it would snow, he mumbled."

"Don't worry. Where we're going I'm almost positive it will snow for Christmas." Natsu smiled at the thought of that.

"So, what happened between you and Lucy?" she asked, changing the subject knowing Natsu couldn't do the same. And she knew that Natsu would tell her everything she wanted to hear even if he didn't mean to unlike Lucy, who would keep everything from her.

"N-nothing happened between us. What makes you think that?"

"Well, I thought, Lucy was going to help you pack." Mira said ever so innocently.

"She was, but she broke her _offer_ to help," he replied putting emphasis on offer.

"Oh, I see. So, why'd she change her mind?"

"She got mad at me, Erza and ice princess. You know, it's not fair."

Mira was surprised that Natsu had initiated a sentence on his own that he seemed to put a lot of thought into. She hadn't expected him to answer her questions on his own.

"What's not fair Natsu?"

"Well, Lucy told me she didn't want to see me again and wanted us to leave her alone."

"What's not fair about that. Weren't you in her house?"

"Well, yeah, but she wasn't upset before. She only got upset after we burned a book or something, but what's more unfair is that she didn't consider our, my feelings when she said that."

"What are your feelings, maybe if you tell them to her she'll understand a little better."

"W-well, I-I'm not sure exactly what I'm feeling, but I, I think that I want to see Lucy again, even if she doesn't want to see me, s-so I think it's unfair that she gets to decide."

"Natsu, I think"

"I- I think I'm in L-love with Lucy." he whispered, interrupting mira.

"That's what I think too." Mira giggled. "But why'd you whisper, no one's going to hear us here."

Natsu looked around and realized they were nearly to his secluded house. "I think you should tell her."

"What? tell who?"

"Tell Lucy you love her."

"I-I can't do that, she, she's still mad at me. And what if she doesn't love me? Or what if she did but she doesn't anymore? I, I need you to help me impress her.

"Sure, but first, I'll help you pack, after all, a good wardrobe is the first step to impressing a girl, especially if you plan on wearing clothes other than underwear.

Lucy stared at the clock. What was taking Natsu and Mira so long? What were they doing at his house what if, no. Lucy forced her mind off the topic, she didn't want anything to do with Natsu anymore. If anything, she should be worried that they would miss their train. Speaking of which, she needed someone to sit with since, yeah. She walked over to Levy.

"Hey, you make plans to sit with anyone yet?" She asked, trying not to let on her desperate situation.

"Oh, uh, I think I'm sitting with Gajeel." She tilted her face down to hide her blush.

"Ooho, Levy, I didn't know you were so smooth."

"A-Am not, besides, aren't you sitting with Natsu?"

"Nope, some uh, things came up.

"In that case, I can sit with you. Gajeel has pantherlily."

"That's ok, I wouldn't want to ruin the mood between you guys.

"N-No I insist!"

"Well, if you _insist_, I guess there's nothing I can do. Oh, did you hear the news Levy?"

"Huh? What news?"

"I heard that the winter resort we're staying at opened while we were, asleep? Lucy questioned the word before moving on. Anyway, I heard that a lot of powerful guilds vacation there every year."

"Really, like which guilds?"

"Well, I heard that Blue Pegasus goes there, mermaid heel, Lamia Scale, oh, and I heard that this year, for the first time, Sabertooth is going too. Aren't you excited! I've never stayed at a famous resort before, well, not really anyway. Not for fun."

They were interrupted when Mira and Natsu walked in.

"Well, if we want to get there before night, we better leave right away," she said calmly. "We are running a bit late after all. Of course, it's only an hour, so we should be fine."

"An hour, what about our train, didn't we miss it?" asked multiple people.

"Oh, we have a private train that we're taking since there are so many of us, and so many of us who would cause trouble. Well, hurry along, can't waste more time."

They all rushed to the station as quickly as they could, filing into the train and taking their seats before setting off on their journey to the mountain resort. Lucy, was slightly lonely and bored without the trouble-makers right beside her, but she just told herself that this was the life she wanted. A calm peaceful life, like riding this train, which was peaceful for once, without Natsu right there about to puke on her.


	2. December 1

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's a bit late right now, but at least I updated, right? Anyway, I realized an error in the way I formatted the first chapter because it left a few important details out, so here it is. I put it in a a letter Lucy writes to her mom recounting the events. I hope you enjoy! Also, you might be experiencing a few chapters like this, because I kind of like they way it lays out. Sorry, I know Lucy and Natsu's relationship is kind of weird, complicated, and confusing in this one, but yeah. Pretty much, she feels bad about going off on them like that, but she doesn't know exactly how to apologize. Don't forget to check tomorrow for another chapter! So far I've done it two days in a row! Yay!**

December 1-24 Days to Christmas

_When we arrived at the resort, the only thing I could say was that I was amazed. It was truly spectacular! It had everything you could possible imagine, every activity you could hope to do. I immediately picked up a map and started to formulate a plan, but Natsu distracted me._

_I, I don't know what to do. It's not like I want to be mean to Natsu, or that I don't enjoy him being by my side, but, I don't know. I'm still upset at him for ruining my last connection to you. It's just something I can't forgive. Even if I did, though, I wouldn't know how. _

_I was so mean to Natsu, to all of my friends. I just got so upset by the fact that they're always in my house. They're always breaking my stuff, and I told myself it wouldn't matter, but now this happened. If you're still out there, please guide me to do what's right, because I have no idea._

_Anyway, it started to snow at the resort! It was the first snow of the year and it was truly magical at first. Unfortunately, it started to escalate pretty quickly and within a matter of minutes it was coming down faster than I could count. There was a blizzard, and now, our one week vacation, has turned into a long Christmas vacation. I promise though, that I'll continue to write to you no matter what._

_I can't say that I'm too upset about the storm though. After all, I was afraid that for the first time since dad died, I would be spending Christmas, and even New Years, alone. Now, at least, I can spend it with the few friends I have left that are still willing to spend it with me. I can't wait! I'm spending a room with Levy, Wendy and Juvia. They're all really nice, so I'm sure you'd like them._

_Levy's really smart, and she loves to read. She's going to be the first to read my book! And wendy's probably the sweetest girl you'll find. She's a dragon slayer, but she doesn't really have the heart to hurt anyone or anything. And Juvia, well, Juvia's a little weird, but she's definitely found a special place in Fairy Tail. She's obsessed with Gray, and she's pretty sure everyone's a love rival, but she's sweet and pretty nice too. _

_The strangest thing happened though, yesterday when we went to put all of our stuff away in our rooms, I found these little wrapped gifts, a set of three, a smaller one and a larger one,and one about half the size of a person, and of course an accompanying card. Everyone did, so at first, I thought it was complimentary, after all, Jellal owns the resort, but he said that he didn't set those out. But even stranger, was that they were all addressed to us. There was one set for each of us._

_I opened the card first, to see what it said, and there were two parts. The first explained to open the largest first, so I did. It was a Christmas tree. Everyone had gotten one. Each one was different, a different type of tree. Some had lots of branches, others very few. Some, a dark green, others a light blue. The needles varied in length and everything. Some even size. Mine was average size, maybe slightly smaller. The needles were long, just the way they were at our house and they were dark green. Mom, this tree, it was just the way ours used to be when you were still alive. _

_I started to grow concerned, so I turned back to the card. It told me that this was to be my tree for the year, and that I was not to trade with anyone else, that they would know if I did. It said everything had to be a specific way. So then, I opened the smaller box, as instructed. _

_It had one small ornament in it. It was beautiful. Once again everyone's ornaments were different, in size, shape, color, even design. Mine was beautiful, you would have loved it. It was glass, and there was a small picture of ice skates printed in this shiny silvery glitter. _

_It had a delicate feel to it, though I suppose it wasn't as delicate as it looked because when I dropped it, it didn't shatter at all. Anyway, when I placed it on the tree, the image changed. Instead of the small ice skate that was there before, there was a twenty-five placed in its stead. _

_Then, finally, as instructed, I opened the final box. There was a pair of ice skates in there. They were beautiful. They were white, and the way the blade was cut was specifically for curving and spinning. I immediately fell in love with them, they were perfect. When i slipped one on, it fit my foot perfectly, as if they had been custom made. I didn't really pay attention to the small note that accompanied it. All that it said was __**A gift is better received, early rather than late, just the same as it is to forgive rather than hate.**_

_As it turns out mom, that day, maybe since we all received the skates, we went ice skating. I remember doing that with you and dad all the time when I was younger, but then, the year you died, that was the year I got my very own skates. I suppose that was when I stopped skating, when I started hating it. Is that what the small poem was talking about? I can't help but think it was talking about something different, something deeper. I would ask someone else, but the note said not to, and there's something eerie about it. I'm probably making too complicated, I know. Still, I guess I can't help but worry._

_Other than that, though, I've had a great holiday. It's been full of laughter and fun, so much so, that for a time I forgot about the note. I guess, never completely though. Well, more like I had until, well, never, mind. Anyway, I have to go. They're calling me over to go sledding. Anyway, Mom, I hope you'll have a great holiday too. And I hope dad does too. _

_Love, Lucy_

Lucy finished writing her letter and folded it up. There, she thought, perfect. The new ornament and present that had come that morning had unsettled her. THe style was the exact same as the previous one's. THis time, they had received snow suits and sleds. She had thought about tossing the note, but something inside of her told her to keep it, for a while, at least. THe note had been just as eerie. if not more eerie than the last, but as far as she could tell, nobody else had received one. And she was still forbidden to talk about them.

She examined the suit first. THe main body was light blue but the bottom had a pinkish salmon color to it, as well as the insides and the pockets. The pants were the same color of pink and her boots held the blue. She loved it, but it was a bit odd. This too, perfectly fit her as it had been personally tailored. She shrugged off the thought when Natsu, who _had_ been nice enough to wait whimpered in excitement, hoping she would hurry up.

She hurried into her pink and blue suit, but unfortunately, when you try to rush those things, it just gets harder. She had finally managed to get on the suit when she realized she had forgotten to put on her boots. She took the suit off, this time remembering the boots, and put it back on. Then, she grabbed Natsu's hand, accidentally and forgetting what had happened, and rushed down the hill into the heaps of glistening snow.

The snow was perfect. It was perfectly fluffy, but still packable, and it was still nice and fresh. Well, other than the wads and clumps where the other fairy tail members had already started to make and throw snowballs. Lucy effortlessly dodged the first one using a special tactic known as the Salamander shield before dropping him in the snow and running away from more of the projectiles.

"Hey, Luce! I'll get you for that!"

"Nope," she giggled, "It's payback!" She couldn't help but stick her tongue out at the end. She did feel a little bad about getting angry after all. And, well, yesterday when she was skating she may have accidentally put him in harms way and inadvertently caused him to twist an ankle. Not that it wasn't already better, of course.

"Can't catch me!" she teased, "Your too slow, weak ankles!" she taunted. Unfortunately for her, he had completely healed, and he easily caught her as her feet lagged in the snow, one of the disadvantages of not having snow melt when it touched you.

"Eeeek," she screamed as Natsu closed in and tackled her. She turned her face towards his. "No fair, you cheated." She had only just realized the position they were in. Natsu leaned in, about to kiss her, before pulling away realizing what was happening. He hid his face and feebly threw a lump of snow on her face before running away and picking a fight with Gray, or ice princess as he called him.


End file.
